


Echos

by AyeeeeHope



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gaster Blaster Sans, Gaster is an asshole, Sans is kinda an asshole too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeeeeHope/pseuds/AyeeeeHope
Summary: It had been 10 Years since the disappearance of Sans, But when a human falls. And Doctor W.D Gaster uses his weapon. things get a bit hectic...





	1. 10 years

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO First story on here probably will be a little bit bad <3

Papyrus sat in his room, today was the 10th anniversary of the death of his brother, Papyrus was always a bit sad on this day He had never even got to meet His brother, Sans. He had fallen down when Papyrus was very young. But nothing would stop THE GREAAAAT PAPYRUUUUUUUUUUUUUS from having a good day!

 

Undyne entered the house "Papyrus! Get up! Gaser's gonna use his weapon to kill the human that fell!" Papyrus could practically HEAR the excitement in Undyne's voice

 

Undyne was Papyrus' best friend, Captain, and girlfriend . They had known each other since Papyrus was living in the lab when Sans was alive. But papyrus didn't remember seeing sans. All he could remember OF sans was he was short, and constantly had a grin on his face. even when he was sad. Undyne said she saw Sans once, She said he used to snuggle you till You would both fall asleep.

 

Papyrus smiled at the thought of his unknown brother snuggling him, It brightened his day so much.

 

Undyne and Papyrus finally made it to where the human was, Gaster was already there with his weapon. The weapon was a large skeletal beast It was around the height of  Papyrus' house,  despite being such a large beast It only Had **1 HP 1DEF**. Papyrus and Undyne grinned and hid in the trees, watching as Gaster and the weapon awaited the exit of the human from the ruins.

The human had exited the door and stood face to face with the skeletal beast. The human shook and began to cry as bones from the beast launched at them. The human shot at the beast hitting it.

**Right**

**In**

**Its**

**EYE.**


	2. Snowfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! Now were in the shit :^)

There was so much screeching...the beast was clearly in pain, Gaster made mad attempts to calm it down. Papyrus and Undyne thought it was because it was so large and could do so much damage to its surroundings if it kept thrashing around like that.

**they were so wrong...**

 

 

The beast compressed it self into a smaller form, a small skeleton covered in a fine dust The skeleton didn't look that old, body was short, probably only up to the bottom of Papyrus' um..pants? He looked to Gaster who was clearly trying to shake the skeleton awake. Papyrus could hear Gaster whispering something to the skeleton, it was a low whisper so Papyrus could not tell what they were saying

 

"UNDYNE..CAN YOU HEAR WHAT HE IS SAYING?" Papyrus said in a rough whisper he didn't want Gaster or the skeleton to hear him. "Dunno, should we go in for a closer look?" Undyne said, and before Papyrus could reply she had grabbed his hand and moved through the trees. When they made it closer to the two they could clearly see ash falling out of the eye socket that was damage, Gaster was also clearly sobbing. Papyrus and Undyne had never seen the scientist cry before. not even when Papyrus' brother had fallen down.

Gaser's voice was louder now, clearly in a panic to wake the skeleton up "Sans please! If this is one of your lazy acts you will be punished!" Gaster said, and went back to shaking the small skeleton. but. Sans...Papyrus had heard that name before. He emerged from the trees and sat near the small skeleton. Gaster looked at Papyrus with a stern face, But Papyrus didn't care.

 

 

**"SANS?"**

The skeleton moved slightly, before clutching Papyrus' hand

 

Gaster let out a sigh. "I guess you two have the right to meet, even though Sans was supposed to do his job properly, with his injury he isn't of use to me until he's better, and seeing that you've already grown attached to him, I want him back in 6 months." He said as he wiped some of the tears off his face and then wiping the ash off of Sans' face.

 

Papyrus smiled at Gaster, who was already on his feet and walking into a rift to get back to his lab quicker "Also Papyrus, if he wakes up a and tries to attack, Just pin him and make him remember some kind of pleasant memory, he should quit, but he does have a lot of...problems." Gaster said, as he entered the rift.

 

Undyne had emerged from the trees, looking at Papyrus who was now cradling Sans in his arms.

 

"Woah, he hasn't even grown from when I saw him last." Undyne said, wiping the snow off her clothing.

 

Papyrus and Undyne hurried to Papyrus' house, incase that hit had been fatal for Sans,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They have found the sansy! Yay!


	3. Wake up Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao this chapter is the idea I had for the next chapter combined with the stuff I had planned for this chapter enjoy

Sans sat up, some ash drifted out of his eye, everything hurt, he had never felt this kind of pain before besides when he had first became like...... _that_...

 

When sans was 15 Gaster had taken him into the largest experimentation room in the lab, Sans didn't know why, He was, and still is only four feet tall. The rest is blurry but Sans could clearly remember being injected with determination that made his bones soft and easy to fuse into different shapes. Gaster had materialized Four blasters and injected them with determination and used them to bulk up his body. Gaster didn't inject his head, but when he placed the blaster over his head It fused together easily. Luckily Sans had passed out during this part.

 

Sans didn't realize that  Papyrus had entered the room while he was remembering what hell he experienced in that lab. He looked over to the tall skeleton studying him but no name or knowing WHO it was entered his mind, he was blank at who this skeleton was.

 

"UM HELLO SANS!" Papyrus said, cheerfully but nervous, He could clearly see that Sans didn't know who he was, so he thought that he probably tell Sans and he would remember!

 

"OH YES! YOU PROBABLY DONT KNOW WHO I AM..I AM THE GRRRRRRRREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus said, sitting down beside Sans who seemed to realize finally who he was talking to, Papyrus smiled as Sans hugged him, He finally knew and met his brother!

 

"papyrus? I didn't even recognize you...your so..freaking tall and I'm so..freaking short.. heh." Sans said as he looked up to Papyrus, he was so used to having to look DOWN at people, he actually didn't like being in this form again, these pesky legs aren't like his others, but he actually has control over his ENTIRE body for once... it was actually sickening somehow.

 

"YAY! YOU REMEMBER ME! I HAVENT SEEN YOU IN SO LONG SANS! BUT..GASTER TOLD ME YOU HAD FALLEN DOWN..." Papyrus said, confusion and desperation creeping into his voice.

 

Sans sighed "i guess I do owe you an apology, yeah?" Sans let out a mumble before taking in a deep breath "ugh where the hell to start? so much shit has happened in the last...umm.... few years.. hEh." Sans let out a shakey breath "ok so basically all that shit happened to me so the royal guard could focus more on keeping the monsters under control, I get brought in to deal with the human before it gets into waterfall with that fish thing. of course that human had a damn gun so I'm a failure."

 

Papyrus hugged Sans "YOUR NOT A FAILURE! IM REALLY HAPPY TO SEE YOU, I HAVENT SEEN YOU IN SO LONG...10 YEARS TO BE EXACT! NYEHHE!" Papyrus said, as he carried Sans down stairs "I BET YOUR VERY HUNGRY! I SHALL MAKE YOU SOME SPAGHETTI! THE GREAT PAPYRUS MAKES THE BEST SPAGHETTI, AND I WILL INTRODUCE YOU TO MY UM..LADY FRIEND UNDYNE!" Papyrus said as he sat Sans down on the couch and walked into the kitchen

 

"heh thanks..bro..." Sans said as he slowly went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAPYRUS AND SANS HUGGED OH YUS THIS IS ADORABLE....


	4. Spaghetti and Regretti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A plate of spaghetti is shared and so is some regret. also done on chromebook at school <3

The smell of spaghetti had filled the house since Sans had been asleep, he was unsure of how long he had actually be asleep before Papyrus had woken him up with a plate of spaghetti. The spaghetti didn't taste good but was better than what he was used to eating at the lab. Sans gave a shaky and kinda forced smile to Papyrus. He pushed himself off the couch, he was getting better at walking normally but he was never in this form, so it probably won't help in the long run.

 

"thanks, papyrus. it was really good, just weird for me to eat 'cause i'm not used to eating like a normal monster, heh." Sans said, his voice was a bit strained and his smile turned to a grimace.

 

Papyrus gave a comforting smile to Sans. "WHAT IS WRONG???" Papyrus' voice was cheerful but confused in why his brother was acting so..depressed. Maybe it was because of what he did in the past 10 years.. Or maybe because he felt bad about leaving The Great Papyrus! because EVERYBODY would be sad about leaving such a famous (and such a handsome!) skeleton!

 

Sans seemed to come back to reality "wha? oh.. i just feel...guilty and....i just regret the past years... i left you behind and.. i let gaster change me into  ** _that.._** i couldn't really feel anything in that form,so then it didn't matter... now it does..because im like.... this.. im not used to being so small and having to look up to people..im used to being giant and having to look down at people...im used to walking on four legs.. n' snarling and stuff like that..heh..weird isnt it? i liked that form better than this one... because in that one i didn't feel bad about what i did to them...and now i can feel the emotions i've been missing for so long and i...   _ **I HATE THEM...**_ "

 

Papyrus frowned, and before he could think he just hugged Sans "YOUR OK! YOU WONT HURT ANYBODY WHILE I'M AROUND... YOU CAN HAVE A LIFE! FRIENDS! A BROTHER..!"

 

Sans gave his brother a forced but believable smile.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans feels alot of regret but papyrus is determined to make him better! also short chapter cause classes :^)


	5. Brotherly Outting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They went outside into snowdin cause sans can't stay inside for six months!!

Papyrus had allowed sans to rummage through his closet for something presentable to wear in the town, because sans' lab outfit was not very good looking. Sans had picked a fluffy blue jacket and a pair of shorts. he had also chosen a pink pair of slippers.

 

"this is way more comfy than what im used to." He chuckled, his voice slightly hoarse. He wasn't used to talking this much, but it was actually pretty fun to be able to form actually words instead of snarling or barking or some weird noise.

 

"OK SANS, WE ARE GOING AROUND THE TOWN! I THINK IT'D BE NICE TO LET YOU SEE SOME OF THE UNDERGROUND CALMLY!" Papyrus said, his voice extremely cheerful, and you could obviously see why.

 

" k'ay paps, although, i'm not used to uh seeing people. so be warned i might be a little.. wEird."  His already large grin was larger. amusement was clearly inflicted  in his grin.

 

Papyrus was happy his brother was already happy, and in a good mood. 

 

After a few minutes of messing around in the house and making a huge mess in the spare room that Papyrus had promised was Sans, they finally left into the cold but inviting town of snowdin. 

There were alot of people around, and Sans felt a little closed in, but played it off for the sake of Papyrus' happiness, tho he had only known his brother for a few hours at best, he already felt used to the taller skeleton being protective over him. Going through the town, Sans always had a tight grip on Papyrus' hand like a child who was afraid of people, and since Sans was the size of a 9 year old (despite being 35) people believed him to be a child, and it wasn't really that bad until it got annoying because people had began to treat him weirder, so whenever somebody treated him like a child he would give them the 'im 35!'.

 

Eventully they went in the direction of waterfall, so sans could meet Undyne and then they would go on and introduce Sans to the rest of the underground.

 

Finally they reached Undyne's house, Papyrus knocked while Sans stood to the side, staring at an echo flower like a curious toddler, even tho he was very educated, he still didn't know what the world around him was like, so seeing echo flowers interested him. The door to Undyne's house opened, and Papyrus scooped Sans and the echo flower up and walked inside.

 

"So this is the bonehead who depressed you for 10 years?" Undyne said, smirking as she stared at Sans, who was still interested in the echo flower he had brought inside with him.

 

"UNDYNE!!! HE DID NOT DEPRESS ME, I JUST..MISSED HIM IS ALL!" Papyrus exclaimed as he looked to Sans who was now zoned out of the conversation in a fit of his own curiosity.

 

"Sure paps! Anyway! whats the deal with him? i thought living with Gaster for all of his life would have made him like..a genius or somethin'" Undyne grumbled.

 

"i am smart, i just never seen some stuff before and actually been able to touch it, and like..dunno investigate it." Sans said as a shaky exhale escaped his mouth, He was also closer to them then he was a few moments ago, which was quite weird considering they hadn't heard him move at all. "im used to being freaking gigantic and not being able to like actually enjoy things. i never seen one of these things before so i looks cool. geez fishy." Sans hissed, his voice going into  more scary and serious tone despite the chill and calm nature of his sentence.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter cause class and school


	6. Down for the count

"Is that a threat?" Undyne snapped at the smaller skeleton, while summoning a spear.

"your even stupider than you look." Sans hissed, his eyes going darker.

 

The room was tense, aside from Papyrus' chatter in an attempt to stop the upcoming fight, Even though Undyne knew how well Sans could probably fight, she still threw the first punch at Sans.

 

Sans reacted quickly, dropping to the ground and taking Undyne with him, He hissed out some magic from his not opening mouth. Undyne managed to catch him off guard, kicking him in the ribs and cracking something. Sans skidded to the side curling into himself and hugging his ribs.

 

"SANS!!!!" Papyrus screamed as he dropped to Sans' side, healing magic lit up Papyrus' hand in attempts to calm Sans down from his gasps of pain and his short and shallow breaths... "Y-YOUR GOING TO BE OK!" Papyrus said as his magic drew away from Sans who was now unconscious.  

 

Undyne scooted over "Sorry Paps, guess I lost my temper."

"ITS FINE UNDYNE....."

"You sure he's gonna be ok? If hits stats are anything like how they were in that other form we might be in for a bad time." Undyne grumbled.

 

 

\-----------------------------

After a day of rest, Sans had finally woken up, his rib was cracked in half so movement of his upper body was not very easy

He didn't seem to remember what had happened, which was probably good because he would have attack Undyne knowing she was the one who cracked his rib.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter! I didn't have much ideas!

**Author's Note:**

> lmao don't judge me for papyrus x undyne. also i hope u like cliffhangers my dudes but im gonna post alot of the chapters today :^)


End file.
